


Loyalty

by zellasdays



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Sub Fitz, The Framework, dom daisy, framework reverse, pure sin, what if skye is madame hydra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zellasdays/pseuds/zellasdays
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple mission. Something so simple that he could do it without problems.But he failed, he failed in the assigned mission.And he knew, somehow, that he would be in trouble. However, he wouldn’t deal the consequences with a superior, if not with her.Madame Skye, the mind behind everything that HYDRA had become.





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I think I'm going to hell for this, for God's sake I'll bathe in holy water. Enjoy the sin! 
> 
> (I think it will be a lot of spelling mistakes lmao)

It was supposed to be a simple mission. Something so simple that he could do it without problems.

 

But he _failed_ , he failed in the assigned mission.

 

And he knew, somehow, that he would be in trouble. However, he wouldn’t deal the consequences with a superior, if not with _her_.

 

Madame Skye, the mind behind everything that HYDRA had become.

 

He was unfazed by that and didn’t hesitate to show some emotion. The sound of his shoes echoed in the long corridor, while on his way he watched as other soldiers—comrades from his division—dragged bodies beaten, bloodied, mistreated and Fitz thought that they deserved it, the inhumans.

 

He took an elevator and went to the top floor, where she was. Leo Fitz ran a hand over his face, ending up touching his beard. His blue eyes remained fixed on the door and for a moment he thought he had the possibility of _leaving_ alive.

 

Just for a moment.

 

But he wasn’t sure.

 

The doors opened, revealing a corridor with gray walls and windows that illuminated the atmosphere with the sunset light. Fitz knew that it was getting late and he had to go home, but curiosity stung him because a member of such a high rank had called him.

 

It was obvious that Fitz knew Skye; but he never got to know her in a closer, more...intimate way. He knew that she was of a reserved nature, limited herself to saying what was just and necessary when it came to an order, fine and too intimidating. Fitz knew that it wasn’t a good thing to get in her way, but oops, he had already done it.

 

He walked down the hallway to her door, wishing that what would have to happen in there was quick. Upon reaching the threshold, Fitz knocked on the door twice and received a soft verbal response, telling him to come in. He opened and closed the door quickly, to look at the silhouette that was sitting in a black leather armchair. He placed his blue eyes on the face of the woman who was already looking at him intently.

 

"Good evening, madame," he snapped cordially.

 

Skye smiled sideways and nodded. "Good afternoon, Leopold."

 

Something that Fitz found odd was how she was calm in the present situation. He made a mistake and she was calm. It was something weird.

 

"I understand you compromised the life of your mission by a reckless action," Skye said suddenly, swinging her right foot unconsciously. "However, the mission ended well but it was also a failure."

 

"It won’t happen again, I promise." Fitz replied, thinking that Skye would end up swallowing that and letting him get out from the door.

 

"Yes, I don’t doubt that." She replied, getting up from the chair, staring at him with her brown eyes. "Although I think that seeing members of the resistance in the same place where you were really made me doubt in you."

 

He didn’t know that the resistance would be there, he didn’t think they would be there and ruin everything. Skye walked to her desk and looked back at Fitz, who followed as well. They were a few meters away, but Fitz did not decide to move forward, it was dangerous.

 

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

 

Skye pressed her lips in a thin line and then said: "What are you hiding from me, Fitz?"

 

"I'm not hiding anything." He answered and took a step forward. "I didn’t know the resistance was there."

 

"I don’t believe you," She said, her tone cold, as _sharp_ as a knife.

 

Fitz was telling the truth, but she didn’t believe him, in one way or another he would leave that room.

 

"I didn’t know anything!" He exclaimed, trying to convince her that way.

 

"Do you really think I'm going to believe that stupid excuse?" Skye said before smiling sideways. "Honey, I'm not stupid."

 

Fitz began to lose patience, which Skye sensed quickly. The blue-eyed boy pressed his lips in a thin line and was going to come closer to argue but she slammed her hand against his cheek. It was a sharp blow, which left Fitz exorbitant. He moved his head to look at her and tried to move again to say something about it but she stopped him by hitting him again on the cheek.

 

"Get on your knees." It was the only thing Skye said.

 

He wouldn’t do it, he wouldn’t allow a woman to do such a thing to him. He wanted to protest by confronting her again, but she did it again. However, something was different. Fitz let out a strangled _moan_ and closed his eyes, wishing his body hadn’t betrayed him that way. Skye smiled on her side and her pupils dilated.

 

"On your knees," She said again and Fitz obeyed, he knelt in front of her and looked at Skye, his lips parted and his gaze remained in her eyes. "Sometimes I think you should think before acting. Have discipline and good behavior."

 

"But..." He tried to say.

 

"Did I tell you could talk?"

 

Fitz lowered his head and murmured. "Sorry."

 

"Your behavior has led you to this, Leopold. Do you think I'll overlook your reckless actions?" She said in a low voice, thanks to the excitement that was lodged in her body. "Oh, of course not."

 

"I'll be good, madame." Fitz replied desperately. "Please."

 

Skye ran her delicate hand along the side of his face, as if it were a gentle caress. Fitz closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of her fingers touching his skin, hot and needy. She took his chin and made Fitz look at her.

 

"Someone must learn to behave and not to speak when told," She snapped slowly, thicker voice because of the excitement, that sent a chill down Fitz's spine ending up hardening his sex. "Someone must learn to be loyal. Loyal to HYDRA, loyal to me. Are you loyal to me, Leopold?"

 

Fitz nodded and Skye slapped him again, taking another groan from Fitz. He was desperate. He wanted her to do something to him, touch him, punish him, something. Leopold gasped and looked at the woman in front of him breathless.

 

"Answer me."

 

"Yes, Madame." He replied, burning like a flame, asking her to do something to him, screaming. "I'm loyal to you, only you."

 

He didn’t know when he had felt so aroused, so turned on. He wanted Skye to do so many things, the mere fact that she would spank him would cause him to come without her touching him. He felt her warm hand again on his face and he closed his eyes, let out a gasp and turned his head so that her fingers brushed against his lips.

 

"I must admit that feeling your lips is something new to me." Her voice spoke with impudence and with a sensuality that hypnotized Fitz. "Every time I saw you at meetings I imagined what it would be like to kiss them, bite them or have them between my legs..."

 

Fitz couldn’t take it anymore and sealed his lips with hers in a passionate, harsh and needy kiss. He put an arm around her waist and pressed her against the desk, trying to stick to her body. Skye felt his erection press against her hip and she gasped involuntarily. He pushed Fitz away after a few minutes and she gasped, trying to fill her lungs with air.

 

"Disobedient," Skye said, trying to catch her breath as he watched intently. "It won’t be that easy to make you behave." She walked to the drawers on her desk, finding a pair of silver-colored handcuffs inside. She took them between her fingers and walked towards Fitz, dangerously close. He watched her eyes dilated, black with lust, revealing a thin blue line that still remained. Fitz was trying to control his breathing, but he couldn’t.

 

"I don’t obey anybody's orders," He said, staring at her.

 

Skye laughed lightly and lifted the handcuffs, then sketched a sly smile. "But you will obey mine, like it or not."

 

It had sounded so twisted, so peculiar, that Fitz had to control himself not to surrender to her. But his body had already surrendered to her, but his mind still did not deceive him.

 

"What if you follow my rules?" He asked and Skye smiled.

 

"That doesn’t work with me, Leopold." She answered and placed the handcuffs on his wrists, adjusting them so that they kept Fitz's hands in place, behind his back. She faced him again and came even closer to him. "I follow my own rules, because I do them. And this," She touched his erection, causing Fitz to let out a grunt and close his eyes. "You haven’t done it, I've done it."

 

She touched his shoulder and forced him to kneel again. He gasped and looked at Skye, lifting her black dress up over her hips, revealing her black lace panties. Fitz had to admit, this woman had beautiful legs, in fact, she had a beautiful body. And he was eager to taste it and feel her wetness between his lips.

 

"What are you waiting for?" She said looking at him fixedly. "You already know what to do."

 

Fitz came up to her and kissed her sex harshly with a strangled moan from Skye. It was a harmonious melody, so erotic that Fitz would be able to repeat it again and again. He began to remove her delicate panties by her legs with the help of his teeth, Skye helped him to remove them completely and sat on the desk opening her legs. He just came over and kissed her legs slowly, causing a soft tingling in Skye's spine. She wanted him to sink his head between his legs and she wanted him to do it now. Fitz kissed her clit quickly and she let out a moan so audible that he looked attentively with a sly smile.

 

"Desperate?" He asked.

 

The brown-haired woman clenched her teeth and ran a hand through the agent's hair to press it into her most intimate area with a strong yank. Fitz let out a moan and began to suck on the wet folds of his director. Skye let out desperate moans and tugged harder at Fitz's hair, feeling his lips around her, sucking and licking without mercy. _Damn_ , his mouth felt so good in her. She arched his back releasing another broken moan, closing her eyes in pure ecstasy, feeling pleasure all over her body. _Oh_ , it felt _so_ good, she felt so lost in pleasure. She didn’t know when she started moaning so loudly. She looked at Leopold, who was still with his head buried in her legs and she was holding a lock of his hair to keep him in place. God, he was driving her crazy.

 

"Oh God. You are..." she stammered, then moaned again, losing herself absolutely in him. Fitz continued licking her lips harder, wanting to penetrate her with his tongue and hear her moan like that, _oh_ , he would end up coming in his own pants. He wanted her to feel more, so he didn’t hesitate to start fucking her with his tongue in quick movements. Skye screamed as she felt him inside her and pulled even more of his hair as she arched her back. " _Oh_ , Fitz!"

 

Hearing her moan like that really ignited Fitz and he didn’t stop with his work, he continued licking and sucking faster and harder, fucking her to take her breath away. Skye began to tense, knowing that she was close to her orgasm and didn’t stop moaning. What they were doing was pure sin and they both knew it but they didn’t stop. She implored more, she wanted more and he would give her more, so much more.

 

Fitz knew that she was near the cliff, about to collapse in pure delirium. He also wanted to cum with her and collapse by the eroticism that was in the room, until her words resonated firmly.

 

"You're not going to cum until I tell you."

 

He couldn’t believe it, that produced more despair, it caused him not to stop and with a last caress on his lips and clit, Skye cum with a loud moan ending up collapsing on her desk.

 

Fitz remained on his knees, his lips parted, dripping the liquid that caused her legs and her sex to be wet. Skye tried to regulate her breathing and looked at Fitz, who was still looking at him with that same lust.

 

"Too impressive to be the first time," She said and licked her lips, but knew that the person looking at him still did not enjoy the pleasure. "It would be better to leave you like this, needy and ready for me." Skye knew that Fitz would protest at that but she interrupted him. "However, you've been a good boy for me and that deserves a reward."

 

Skye, still naked from the hips down, walked to Fitz without her heels and took him from his jacket. With the strength that still remained, she dragged the agent to the chair and kissed him furiously. In such a harsh and sexy way that Fitz moaned against her lips. Skye touched his body slowly, feeling how Leopold's arousal began to intensify more and more. She kissed and bit her lips, earning desperate moans from Fitz.

 

"Madame," he moaned, closing his eyes. "Please, do something."

 

Skye kissed his neck slowly, sucking and biting a mark that couldn’t hide and then she looked at those dilated eyes.

 

"Do what?"

 

"Anything!" He cried out, feeling so desperate to seek his release.

 

She slid a hand down his abdomen and unbuttoned his pants, opened his shirt and began to caress his abdomen with one hand, but with the other began to rub his cock slowly and torturously. Fitz let out a moan, closing his eyes at once. Skye was responsible for continuing to attack his neck, taking more groans from him.

 

He felt _tortured_. But it felt so good.

 

Suddenly, Skye began to do it faster, causing Fitz to tense under her touch. He had never felt so hot in his life. This was unlike any other woman he had slept with before. It was perfect. It was a delirium.

 

"Madame..." he pleaded, knowing he was close.

 

"Shh...I know you're close. But you're not going to cum until I say so," she said between caresses, touching his naked torso and continued touching him. "I want you to be noisy, I want everyone in this building to hear your moans, I want them to see who makes you feel this way, so _needy_ , a disaster. I could be like this all day, listening to you moan and not letting you come. "

 

"Please."

 

"I could have you as a submissive, take care of you and just give me pleasure," she snapped. "Tying you to the bed, playing with you. Whip and fuck your ass until you’re begging me to stop. Imagine it."

 

Oh, of course Fitz imagined it. It was something so sinful, so erotic, that he knew he would surrender to it. Actually, he took it for granted. He surrendered to her as soon as his body betrayed him.

 

Skye was even faster and Fitz let out desperate moans, felt the tears lodge in his eyes. She kissed his neck and then his lips.

 

"Are you close, uh?" She said and Fitz nodded, already lost in pleasure, she bit her lip at seeing him so helpless. "Come to me."

 

With a moan of the most erotic, Fitz came and swore to see the stars, ejaculating the hand of Skye who was moving it up and down. Until he collapsed in her arms. He tried to breathe when he finished that way and was exhausted. Skye, on the other hand, caressed her cheek, admiring his tired features.

 

"I think this has made my day," she murmured and held out her hand near Fitz's mouth. "Taste yourself."

 

Fitz in a matter of seconds left Skye's hand clean of his semen and she removed the handcuffs. She went back to her desk to put on her black panties again while Fitz fixed her pants. She left the handcuffs on the table and looked at Fitz.

 

"Go and finish with your work," She ordered. "Wait until everyone leaves and you'll go up here. I will be waiting."

 

Leopold nodded. "Yes, madame."

 

"And if you don’t come, I'll go for you and this time you won’t be able to escape," Skye warned.

 

Leopold nodded again and left the room. Why would he try to escape? If he had already fallen at her feet, he couldn’t escape so easily from her. He was _loyal_ to Skye, after all.


End file.
